Everything's Going To Be Okay
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Rachel and Sasha's father's death. How do they cope? Read on!


**Okay, first up, today marks the one year anniversary of my beloved father's death. I know he is in Heaven, but I still miss him and last night, I was feeling very melancholy and went to the local theater. When I saw the new Disney movie "Big Hero 6" was playing, I had to watch it and I'm glad I did. It was totally awesome! You guys have got to see it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. "Big Hero 6" belongs to Disney and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything's Going To Be Okay<strong>

Rachel and Sasha had both gotten up early to go to work and were a bit melancholy as they worked. The reason they were feeling sad was because that day marked one year that their father had died. They still remembered getting the call and going to see their father when he was sick and then receiving the news of him passing.

Many people had said the pain would go away, but Rachel and Sasha both found out that wasn't the case for them. They still had mini breakdowns now and again and their alien friends would help them through it, knowing the girls were coping.

Now, they were finally home after their shifts and they sat down in the living room, plugging in the game console they had and playing a game for a bit to unwind from the day, but they still felt sad and were a bit tired. Rachel looked outside at the bright afternoon.

"Hey, let's go for a walk," she said.

"Okay," said Sasha and headed out with her sister.

They walked until they reached the movie theater in town and went in to look at the various posters that advertised upcoming movies. Then they looked at the signs that hung in front of the doors that led to the screens, seeing which movies were playing. One caught Rachel's eye.

"Hey, Sasha, "Big Hero 6" is playing," she said.

"Oh, yeah, we wanted to see that," said Sasha.

The sisters looked at each other and nodded, going up to the girl that took the tickets. "Excuse me," said Rachel politely. "Could you please tell us when the next showing for "Big Hero 6" will be?"

The girl checked the times. "The next showing is in fifteen minutes," she said.

Sasha smiled big. "Then we can catch it!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you," said Rachel to the girl and turned to her sister. "Come on, let's get our tickets and grab good seats."

They purchased their tickets and then called their alien friends to let them know where they were so that the aliens wouldn't worry and then silenced their phones and went in, grabbing what they considered to be the best seats and settled down to enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p>Rook and Whampire arrived back at the mansion that evening and were wondering where Rachel and Sasha were. "Where are those two?" asked Whampire.<p>

The door then opened and a laughing Rachel and Sasha came in, leaning against the door as they continued laughing. "Oh, that was so worth it!" said Sasha, a huge smile on her face.

"That's just what we needed today," said Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rook, making the two girls turn to him and Whampire.

"Rook!" said Rachel happily, going up to him and hugging him.

"Whampire!" said Sasha with a grin, hugging him.

Both were surprised and Rook looked at Rachel. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

His answer was a huge kiss on the mouth that Rachel gave him. Sasha did the same to Whampire and both aliens returned the kisses, still wondering what was going on. The girls then pulled away from them and explained.

"We were a bit sad because today is the one-year anniversary of our dad's death," said Rachel.

"So we went walking after work and went to the theater and watched this awesome movie that cheered us up again," said Sasha.

Rook and Whampire smiled, glad to see their fiancées were feeling better and looked happier. Rachel then took Sasha's hand and they went upstairs, pausing at a table in the middle of the stairs where the stairs became a balcony before continuing again. On the table were pictures and the one that stood out to the girls was the one of them with their father at a carnival that had come to town in the spring. They now smiled.

"We're going to be okay," said Rachel. "Dad's in Heaven now and we'll see him again someday."

"You're right," said Sasha. "Everything's going to be okay."

Smiling, the girls headed off with their fiancées in tow, which brought a smile to an elderly man who was watching from Heaven. He smiled as he knew his two daughters would be okay. They missed him, of course, but they'd all be together again someday.

He smiled again and Rachel and Sasha also smiled as well, thinking fondly of their father and they could feel him smiling at them and watching over them.

Yes, everything would indeed be alright for them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, y'all. I'm okay. Just thinking about my dad.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
